A Happy Ending is a New Beginning
by Tatkret
Summary: 10 years after the war, the members of Team Avatar have all grown up, and the world seems at peace. But that all changes when a new enemy threatens the peace. A group known as the purists don't want the regions to mix. Adventure, Romance, Zutara,
1. Children

**Southern Water Tribe**

"I love you, Katara"

"I love you too, Aang" Katara replied as she looked up into her husband's eyes and pulled her body closer into his.

Aang leaned down and kissed her forehead. It had been ten years today that he and his friends had defeated Fire Lord Ozai and had begun making changes to improve the four nations, and once again have the nations live together in peace and harmony. Aang rested his chin on the top of Katara's head and listened to his two children, Bumi and Kya, playing just outside the door.

"Kya!" He heard Bumi shout, "STOP! I DON'T WANT TO BE SPLASHED".

He heard his younger child giggle in response with a corresponding splashing sound. A small smile reached is face as he put a hand on his pregnant wife's stomach. Soon their clan of four would reach five. _I have everything I could have ever imagined,_ Aang thought, _but why does it feel as though something is missing?_

As if sensing his thoughts Katara sat up in bed, and got to her feet.

"Katara," He started gently, "You know you should be resting, Gran-Gran said-"

"I know what she said." She stated, "But I am already a mother, and I will tuck my children into bed and kiss them goodnight".

"Let me help you"

Katara just smiled in response, happy to have her husband by her side whenever she could. She knew as the Avatar his first duty was to the world, and second was his family. But sometimes, it became hard to pretend that it wasn't painful raising the children mostly on her own.

She reached down and picked up Kya while Aang scooped up an energetic Bumi who was trying to run as fast as he could away from his father. "Not quite fast enough to out run me yet little guy" He smiled as he brought his son closer to his chest.

Aang brought Bumi into his room and sat him down on the bed.

"Dad?"

"Yes Bumi?"

"Will you tell me a story?" He asked his father as he climbed under his blankets.

 _I have much to do, I need to write a lesson plan to teach the air acolytes tomorrow,_ He thought to himself, "Son I wish I had time-"

"You never have time" Bumi sighed. He wasn't angry, or yelling, all Aang could hear in his son's voice was sadness.

Aang sat down on the corner of his son's bed, "What story would you like to hear?"

Bumi's face lit up with more excitement than the Avatar could have ever imagined. "Tell me about the time you, mom, and Uncle Sokka escaped from Sparky Sparky Boom Boom Man!"

"You've been hanging out with Uncle Sokka a little too much if you ask me" Aang smiled at his son, "But I'll tell you the story again. It all started…"

As Aang began to tell the story of Combustion man he heard his wife cry out from the other room.

"I'll be right back he said to his son" he walked out of the room, "Katara?"

"Aang" She looked at her husband, "Go get Gran-Gran"

Aang just stood there in disbelief.

"Aang, NOW" she raised her voice just a little, "This baby is coming now!"

 **Fire Nation**

 _Zuko felt Azula's lightning bolt strike his chest, his body went numb from the pain. He tried to move his neck to look at Katara, she had to be okay. "K-" He tried to say her name and was cut off by the sound of Thunder and a flash of blue across the sky. Please Agni, don't let Azula hit Katara. Please. As he lay their motionless, he felt one tear fall down his cheek, knowing that know there was nothing he could do to protect Katara. His whole world faded to black._

 _He started to open his eyes. All he could see at first was the outline of a head, as the minutes passed the figure became clearer. What he saw was the tear stained, sapphire eyes of the Water Tribe Girl._

" _Katara" He said as he reached out his hand to stroke her cheek "Thank you"._

" _I think I am the one who should be thanking you" She responded, eyes holding back the rest of the tears, but a smile starting to creep across her face._

Zuko was pulled out of his sleep by the sounds of crying. Though it had been ten years since that day, there were still many days where the scene haunted his dreams. He learned to deal with it over the years, but what was harder to deal with was the pain it caused his heart. _Katara._ He thought.

Zuko pulled the sheets off, and walked across the room. He reached down into the crib, "Shhh Izumi" he cooed to his infant daughter, "Everything is okay baby" He held his daughter close to his chest and rocked her back and forth. "Daddy loves you very much Izumi", he sat down in the rocking chair he had brought to his room and held his daughter until she calmed.

As she fell back asleep Zuko looked down at the peace his daughter had on her face as she slept. And for just a moment he though he saw a smile on her face. It had been three months since Rashmi left, and three and a half months since Izumi was born.

 _How could she leave Izumi._ Zuko's face scrunched into a frown, _Leave me fine! But leave her daughter, our daughter! How!_ It was true the two were not yet married, but the Fire Lord had never imagined Rashmi capable of abandoning their daughter.

Zuko's rage flared, and he could feel the temperature of his skin rising in response. He tucked Izumi back into her crib and left his room quietly. He paced up and down the halls hoping to tire his mind enough so that he could fall back asleep. But he knew sleep would not come for him tonight, if for a moment he could stop feeling the pain Izumi intuitively felt feeling the absence of her mother, his mind absently fluttered back to Katara. Not just to the day that she saved him, but also of the women she had grown to become. _The beautiful woman she is now_ , he thought. It was almost as if he could see her sapphire eyes looking right at him.

He shook off the thought, _I can't think of her like that. She is the wife of the Avatar, the wife of my best friend. What I felt, may have felt, it doesn't matter now._

He was pulled back out of his thoughts to the sounds of his daughters cries once again. It had been like this every night since her mother had left, and he didn't know what to do. He took a deep breath and once again picked up his daughter. This time instead of rocking her back to sleep in a chair, he brought her with him to the library. There he penned a letter to his old friend, hoping she would be able to help him ease the pain his daughter felt. The only thing harder for him to handle than never knowing what he could have had with Katara, was knowing that his daughter was in pain. He would suffer through anything himself, as long as his daughter was happy and healthy.

 _Katara,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health and good spirits. There is something that I haven't told you. Two weeks after Izumi was born, Rashmi left. I have done everything I could think of to calm Izumi, but it seems that all hours of the day and night she cries. I know what you are thinking, this is what babies do. But this is different. I was hoping you would be able to help me._

 _-Your Friend_

 _Zuko_

He leaned back into his chair and sighed. He hugged his daughter close and whispered, "Everything is going to be alright". If that was for his own benefit or Izumi's he wasn't sure.

 _Author's Note: I know it's a little short and slow moving but I promise that it is going to pick up! I just need to get everything set into place in the first few chapters!_


	2. Family

**Southern Water Tribe**

Katara held her new born son tightly in her arms and kissed his forehead. "Oh, Aang", she smiled up at him, "Look at him, he's perfect". Tears of joy began streaming down Katara's face.

"He's beautiful" Aang agreed, kneeling down to be closer to his wife and son. "I'll go let Bumi and Kya know that they can come in and meet their new baby brother".

"Kids", Aang called, "Would you like to meet your brother Tenzin?"

"Ew! What's that slimy looking thing?" Bumi yelled upon entering the room.

"Well," Katara began, "This is your new baby brother".

"He looks weird momma" Kya followed.

Katara couldn't help but chuckle, "This what you both looked like when you were born"

"No I didn't!" Bumi looked horrified at the thought.

Aang didn't bother to stifle the laugh as he lifted both children onto his lap. He looked around at his beautiful family, _but why do I still feel empty?_ Aang shrugged of the thought and put his children back down on the ground, "Well, I need to go teach the acolytes" he stated placing a kiss on Katara's forehead.

Katara's face dropped, "You're leaving already?" She wanted to yell, to fling water at him. But her children were in the room, she wouldn't let her children see her that angry.

"I have to Katara, it's my job". Without further explanation, Aang left the room.

Katara forced a smile to her face, "you kids can go play" she spoke softly, "but Bumi, before you play would you bring me the mail?"

"But mooooom" Bumi whined

"That's an order solider!"

That brightened the little boy's face "Yes sir!" He saluted his mother, "Right away sir! I will not fail this mission!" And with that Bumi ran out of the room, and quickly returned with the mail.

Katara lifter herself from her bed and put her newborn son in a crib that was covered in air bender colors, with a soft orange blanket. Aang was desperately hoping that this child would be an air bender, she hoped that, for his sake, Tenzin would be an air bender. Perhaps that was what was making her husband uneasy and unhappy. Being the last air bender, and having no person to be able to share the joy of air bending with must have been tough. Katara loved being a Master and teaching her students the art of waterbending, not being able to do that would make her sad too.

She lifted up the red envelope from the pile of mail on her bed. _Zuko,_ she thought. Just thinking his name made her heart race just a little. He was her best friend, but she hadn't heard from him since the birth of his daughter. She supposed he was just busy, but that didn't make her miss him any less. She gently opened the letter and sat down on the bad, to read it. She pulled out her own paper and began to respond.

 _Zuko,_

 _I am so sorry to hear about Rashmi. That's just awful, I can't believe she would do that. Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to talk about it anymore. I would love to help you with Izumi, but I just gave birth to another son. We've named him Tenzin because Aang is desperately hoping that he will finally have an air bender son. If you ask me, I'm just happy he is healthy, be he a water bender, air bender, or isn't a bender at all. Maybe you could steal away from the palace for a week and come down this way? Tell everyone it's a political trip or something?_

 _-Love,_

 _Katara_

As she put the pen down she heard footsteps coming into her room.

"What's that wrinkly thing in the crib over there? I thought you were having a baby not an alien!"

"Sokka!" She raced off the bed as best she could and gave her brother a hug, "I've missed you so much! How was Kyoshi Island?"

"It was good, I missed Suki more than I realized. I mean.." He took a deep breathe, "missed her so much that I brought her back with me" He flashed Katara a sheepish smile.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled, sounding more like she did at thirteen than she did now at twenty-four. "Does that mean you two are finally going to get married?"

"Well I haven't asked her yet" Sokka told her, "But I plan to".

 **Air Acolyte Academy-One Month Later**

"To begin today's lesson, I am going to tell you all the story of Monk Tang Xu, who fasted for many days" As he told the story he noticed on student in particular, who showed great enthusiasm for his story while many of the others simply tuned out, or even fell asleep.

Mi Kwan, Aang knew she was beautiful and smart. She stayed late almost every day to learn even more from the Avatar. Aang considered her more of a friend at this point than a student. He let his mind wander in his thoughts about Mi. She looked even more beautiful as she sat on the corner of his desk, dressed in air nomad robes as opposed to the Earth Nation clothes she had worn upon her arrival. He loved that she embraced so much of the air nomad culture, something that he wished Katara would do more of. Why would she never wear any air nomad clothing? She always wore blues, traditionally worn by the members of the Southern Water Tribe. His eyes wandered back to Mi who was smiling looking into her book, Aang blushed struck by her beauty and spirit.

He looked away from Mi only when he heard a knock on his office door, "Come in" he stated as he put some paper work in front of him.

"Aang!" Katara yelled happily rushing into his office with Tenzin in her arms, her smile faltered for a brief moment when she noticed the twenty-year-old on the corner of Aang's desk. "Mi" she smiled with forced pleasantry. "Aang! Tenzin! He's an air bender. I was walking out side with him when he sneezed and pushed the two of us back almost ten feet!"

"Amazing!" Aang jumped to his feet. "My son is an air bender!" He pulled Katara and Tenzin in close to his chest.

If anyone had been looking, they would have seen Mi Kwan step out of the office, with a concerning, dark look in her eyes.

"This is great!" Aang continued to yell in excitement, "I can't wait to tell Zuko when he and Izumi come to visit".

 **Fire Nation**

Zuko had woken up early that morning, not that waking up early was unusual for him, fire benders rose with the sun.

"Alright, Izumi" He said talking to the infant that was peering out at him from her crib, "Today is the day that I finally start packing so that we can go visit Katara and Aang at the South Pole". Zuko grabbed a small bag and put a few necessary items in it. After being banished from the Fire Nation as a child and dedicating most of his time to chasing the Avatar, he was used to traveling pretty light.

"See, look at that, all packed!" He glanced back over at Izumi, "Oh yeah, I need stuff for you too. What a few diapers, a change of clothes? That will work right?" Izumi continued to simple look at her father.

"You're right" He smiled at Izumi, "You're going to need more than that".

He walked across his room over to the large golden doors on the east side of his room where he rung the bell. Almost immediately a servant dressed in plain, red, robes entered his room. "Yes, Fire Lord?" She asked him.

He looked at his servant a little sheepishly, "I don't know what to pack Izumi for our journey".

She looked at the floor and smiled, she had worked in the palace for fifty years, since she was a small girl of ten, she still had a tendency to hide any emotion from the royal family. Even if this new fire lord had much more compassion than his brother and sister.

"I know what to do Fire Lord Zuko" she looked back up at him "I will get Izumi and her things ready for the voyage".

Zuko nodded at the old woman, "Thank you" he said to her, "I am going to go find my uncle".

Zuko headed out of his room, and before he could even begin to wonder where his Uncle was, an overwhelming aroma of tea invaded his senses. He followed the smell down the west wing of the palace, past the kitchen and past the training rooms, where he found his uncle sitting on the ground in the sun room looking out over the gardens.

"What kind of tea is it today uncle?" The Fire Lord asked as he sat down next to the aging former general.

"Ahh" Uncle sighed taking a long sip of tea "It's ginger, mixed with mint" He smiled "A very old brew, one your mother used to love".

Zuko smiled at the thought of his mother, "Uncle," he started "I have a favor I need to ask of you. You are the only one I can trust with this".

"What is it nephew?"

"I need you to take control of things here in the Fire Nation while I visit the Southern Water Tribe. I need Katara's help to figure out how to help Izumi." He sighed, "I know running the nation is important, but I-, I'm-," He took a deep breathe, "I just don't want to end up like my father, I need to be a good father to Izumi. I love her more than I could ever have imagined, and her tears hurt me in a way I never imagined I could feel"

"Of course Zuko" Iroh smiled, "You are a father now, it is important that you do everything you can to protect and care for your daughter. And not to worry Zuko, you are nothing like your father"

Absent mindedly Zuko brought a hand up to touch the scar on his cheek, "Thank you Uncle. I would appreciate if you would pay special attention to the Fire Nation colonies that are still in the Earth Kingdom. There have been uprisings in the area, especially when any inter racial marriages takes place. Uniting the people has been much harder than I thought, and there are still many who believe that the Fire Nation is better than the rest and that Fire Nation should not marry anyone outside of the Fire Nation".

"In time Zuko, things will work out" Iroh took another sip of his tea, "You must hae patience nephew, and you must guide your people into peace".

Zuko stood up and bowed to his uncle before heading back down to his room. Once he arrived he saw that the servants had packed his bags and dressed Izumi warmly to begin their travels. As he stepped into the room he could see his sister's old hand maid Tazia playing with Izumi, he stopped in the doorway enjoying the smile on his daughter's face.

Tazia glanced up, sensing the gaze from Zuko, "Fire Lord," she bowed her head in respect, "I know this is out of place, I have no place playing with the princess." She began to place Izumi back into the crimson crib laced with gold trim.

"No," Zuko said stopping her, "I am happy to see Izumi smile. You have been here for many years Tazia. You raised me and Azula as if we were your children, with love. I would be grateful if you would do the same for Izumi".

Tazia smiled, "Of course Fire Lord Zuko", she brought Izumi back to the ground and continued to play.

 _Author's Note: Okay just one more chapter until some real drama happens! Just stick with me here!_


	3. Set Them Free

**Southern Water Tribe**

Bumi and Kya were outside playing while Tenzin was asleep in his crib. Aang was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Katara's hand.

"Katara, I think-I think that we need to talk" Aang started.

Katara let go of his hand and turned to face him, "Okay", her sapphire blue eyes looked up at him.

"You were my first love, and I felt that we were meant to be together, so no matter how I felt I thought we had to be together, I realize now that it was wrong, wrong to want you to love me when I wasn't sure how I felt myself. Wrong to not let you explore your feelings for me or other people. I do love you Katara, you're my best friend and I never want to lose that, but I don't think that I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry Katara. So sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Katara took a deep breath and looked at Aang, "There is nothing to forgive Aang, I could never fault you on your feelings. And sometimes I feel the same way. That the world saw us together when we were so young, and neither one of us wanted to let them down, or each other". She added with a small smile. "I think that even when sometimes our hearts may have questioned something we didn't listen. But I don't think it's been all bad, I've been able to spend all these years with my best friend, and we have three beautiful children. I could never hold a grudge over this. You're my best friend Aang, and with that I will always love you."

The two of them looked at each other before embracing in a hug. "So what do we do now?" Katara said as the two of them broke away from the hug.

"I don't know" Aang whispered, "But I think I need to spend some time away, I think I just need some space to clear my head." He continued, "Perhaps I could take some students to the Eastern Air Temple and we could work on restoring it? Yes, I think that would be a great idea!" Katara watched the excitement in his eyes, the same excitement he had when he was twelve.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

"I would really like to be able to bring Tenzin with me. I realize that he is still only a baby, but I would really like to bring him to the temple. It is where our culture is, and I want him to grow up seeing what I saw. I won't keep him there for long, maybe a month or two, and then we will come back to the South Pole. Maybe, every year, for a month or two I could bring him up there?"

Katara was silent for a long time. The thought of being away from her child made her sick. She wouldn't be there to help him, to heal him, or to make him laugh. But she had to admit, that in a way it did make sense. She remembered growing up having no one to teach her water bending. It made her feel empty, as if she couldn't truly use her gift, that she was wasting it.

She finally looked up from where she was sitting, "Okay".

"Thank you Katara".

 **Fire Nation Ship**

"Thank you for coming on this trip with us Tazia" Zuko smiled at the older woman, "It has made the traveling much easier".

"Of course Fire Lord", she bowed, "I would do anything to make the travels easy on Izumi"

"We should be arriving at the South Pole in the morning" Zuko said, "I think that I will take Izumi into our room and get some rest before arriving".

Zuko would never admit this to anyone, not even to his uncle, but the thought of seeing Katara after all this time made his heart skip two beats, he was nervous but he was excited. He hadn't seen his best friend in almost five years. He wondered how much she had changed, and he wondered how she would see him after all of his changes.

He fell asleep in his bed, entering a familiar dream.

 _Authors's Note: I know this one is short but I didn't have a lot of time and was excited to set up the meeting between Katara and Zuko for the first time!_


	4. True Colors

**Fire Nation Ship**

Zuko woke when he felt his ship crash into a bank of ice. _Here? We are already here?_ He thought to himself. For as many times as he had made the journey to the South Pole, this was surely the quickest he had ever made it there. Perhaps this was because he was most excited for this trip, but he could not explain why.

He stepped from his bed to lift his daughter from her crib. He kissed her cheek, "Now where are those water tribe clothes that Katara sent when you were born?" He cooed gently to his daughter. He rummaged through the drawers until he finally came across a pair of blue pants with a matching shirt and coat. They were lined with something he was unfamiliar with, but he knew they would be much warmer than the usual fire nation clothing he dressed his daughter in.

"There" he said placing his daughter back down, "You must be much warmer now".

In response his daughter giggled.

The Fire Lord himself remained dressed in Fire Nation clothing. He looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. He was different now than the last time he saw Katara, older, hardened by the duties of running a country. His shoulders had broadened a little, _What will she think of me now?_ He took a deep breath, picked up Izumi, and walked off the ship.

 **Southern Water Tribe**

Katara stepped out of her bath and wrapped herself in her towel. _Zuko should be arriving today_. She tried to pay no attention to the fact that her heart was beating about ten times faster than normal. _Why shouldn't I be excited? This is the first time I will have seen my friend in years._ She dressed herself in her usual water tribe blue colors. Out of habit she reached for the betrothal necklace that Aang had given to her about seven years ago. She held it in her hands for a moment before sighing and placing the necklace back on the table. She couldn't help but to continue to look at hit however. It was a crude carving, Aang hadn't taken the time to practice carving before making it for her. That fact had never bothered her before, but now that she had taken the time to notice, it made her sad. He had never taken time when it came to family.

She walked away from her dresser, _no matter_ she thought to herself, _it is in the past and I must move forward._ Ending things with Aang had been made a little easier however since they had never officially gotten married. The people of the Air Nomads didn't officially marry for they saw no point in the material showcase that was a wedding. Katara had always wanted a wedding but did not want to push the issue on Aang.

Katara walked out of the room to help her to children get ready to meet the Fire Lord and his daughter. When she walked into her son Bumi's room her heart sunk. He was looking at a picture. It was of Aang and him sitting on top of Appa before the Avatar had to go on one of his many trips to the earth kingdom to make sure that everything was transitioning smoothly.

"Bumi" She began softly, "Is everything alright?"

"Why didn't he want to take me with him too?" The young boy chocked out trying desperately to hide the tears in his eyes.

Katara pulled her son snuggly into her chest. "It's not that he didn't want to take you Bumi" She said rubbing his back, "It's just that he knew I would need you here. You know, now that your father is away, you're the man of the house! I wouldn't be able to run this house without your help".

He sniffled and looked up at his mother, "Really?"

"Yes of course! I could really use your help now getting ready to go and meet the Fire Lord".

Bumi smiled and looked up at his mother, "Yes Ma'am!" He saluted, "What should I do?"

"Get yourself dressed and tidy up your room while I get your sister ready". She rose from the bed, "Then meet me by the door, it wouldn't be proper for me to go meet the Fire Lord alone. You have ten minutes, ready set go!"

Before she knew it, her son was rushing around the room in preparation.

 **The Dock**

Zuko took a deep breath as he walked onto the dock at the Southern Water Tribe. He could see Katara at the end smiling, waiting for him. _Agni, she's beautiful._ Her tan skin and sapphire eyes stood out against the blues of her water tribe clothing. Her figure had filled out, and her dark brown hair had grown even longer. She had taken to wearing it loose lately instead of the braids she had worn when they were children. Her loose waves enhanced her beauty, so simple but that her made her all the more beautiful.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled and waved as she approached him. "This is my son Bumi and daughter Kya"

"Nice to meet you!" Bumi said sticking his hand out to shake the Fire Lord's.

The Fire Lord bent down and shifted his daughter over to his left arm while extending his right, "It's nice to meet you as well".

Before he could even stand up the small girl next to Bumi ran over and gave the Fire Lord a hug. He hugged her back, and smiled.

"This-" he said as he stood up "Is my daughter Izumi".

"She's so beautiful" Katara cooed over the small baby in his arms.

"It's good to see you again Katara" Zuko said as he kissed the side of her cheek. As soon as he did, it felt as though lightening was racing through his body. He pulled back hoping that Katara wouldn't notice the way his heart skipped two beats when his lips met her cheeks. _She's just a friend_ he thought, _and she is with the Avatar._

"Where are Tenzin and Aang?" Zuko asked

"They went to the Eastern Air Temple. Aang-" Before she could finish Zuko heard a familiar voice from afar.

"ZUKO!" Sokka shouted as he ran towards the docks, "Zuko you're here! Did you bring any of those fire flakes?"

"Sokka!" Suki said elbowing him in the chest, "It's good to see you again Zuko. I'm sure that's what Sokka meant to say, but as usual he is distracted by his stomach".

"It's okay" Zuko grinned as he pulled out a small bag from his pocket and tossed it over to Sokka.

"You did bring them! I always knew you were my favorite!" He said with a mouthful of fire flakes, "Well as soon as you stopped trying to kill us obviously.

"Come on guys," Katara said, "Let's go back to the hut".

The whole way back to the hut Katara had to resist the urge to hold Zuko's hand. The Fire Lord had grown even more striking in the time since she had seen him last. His shoulders had broadened, his walk was more confident. But what she really took notice of were his eyes. They had softened since the last time she had seen him, since anytime she had seen him. Every time he glanced at his daughter, Katara could see the vulnerable side of Zuko that she had never seen before. She wanted desperately to get to know that aspect of Zuko.

When they all sat down in the kitchen, Zuko was the first to speak, "So why did Aang go to the Eastern Air Temple?"

He noticed the atmosphere in the whole room change. Suki shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, and Sokka's eyes filled with anger.

Katara took a deep breath, "Aang and I are no longer together." She began before recounting the story of when he left a few months ago.

Zuko's heart broke hearing the pain in Katara's voice. He didn't understand how any man in his right mind would want to leave Katara. Was the Avatar blind and deaf?

But another portion of Zuko's heart fluttered just a little bit faster. As he pictured Katara laying in his bed with his arms wrapped around her. He could never even imagine a future with her, but now he could.

 **The Eastern Air Temple**

Aang was meditating out in the garden when he heard footsteps approaching. "Would you liked to join me in meditation Mi?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question actually" She said looking down at baby Tenzin in her arms.

"Sure."

"Why did you have a family with that water bender?"

"I didn't have children with a water bender. I had children with Katara, a wonderful caring person".

"I don't know, I just think that mixing races is weird. It's wrong" She eyed Tenzin, "It probably even messes up the kids."


	5. Everyone has a Story

_Sorry this took so long guys! I hope it is worth it though! It gets a little PG13, but nothing bad! Mostly imagination!_

 **The Eastern Air Temple**

"Excuse me?" After hearing Mi's comment on his children he snapped out of his meditation.

"I just think that mixing races will give some sort of defect to the children" She looked back down at the baby she was holding, "It can't be good to have two bloods running through you".

"This is a time of peace. A time of unity" Aang said suppressing the anger he felt, "People of different nations should be getting a long, forming relationships, regardless of they are simply friendships or something more". He took a deep breath, "I thought after all of your studies you would understand this Mi".

Mi shrugged her shoulders and handed Tenzin back to his father, "I suppose. I just wasn't raised to see it that way". She looked at Aang and stepped closer to him, "But you are the Avatar, so you must be on to something. I suppose I will just have to read more from the past, from other peaceful times". She smiled up at the man, "It can be hard to break away from what you were taught as a girl. Though I did leave to escape many other bad things from my childhood, perhaps that is another thing to escape".

Aang's anger at the girl subsided when he remembered the horrors Mi had suffered through growing up. She was Fire Nation by birth, born in one of the Fire Nation colonies within the Earth Kingdom. When she was only five years old when members of the Earth Kingdom raided her village. Most of the village men had gone away to fight in the war, making it very easy to take the city. She had never told Aang what happened to the other members of the village, but she had been kidnapped, taken. Given to an Earth Kingdom family as a servant, but treated more as a slave. Beaten when she did not get something right, not given meals more often than she was given them. He couldn't bear to think of the other horrors she had to endure so young.

"An open mind and understanding to others will come Mi" He smiled down at her, "You will see that not all other people outside your own birth place will harm you".

She returned the look Aang gave her and looked deeply back into his eyes.

"I know," She smiled. She pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips.

Aang kissed her back. He closed his eyes while shifting Tenzin over to his left arm so he could use this right arm to pull Mi closer to him. _Her lips are so soft and sweet._ He could feel blood rushing to a certain part of his body, and he ached to have the young woman who stood in front of him. He took her by the hand and led her back to the house.

Behind him, where he could not see, Mi wiped his kiss from her lips with her free hand. _All of this will be worth it,_ she thought, _when the time comes, I will need the avatar in my back pocket._

Aang glanced back at Mi and she smiled seductively at him, _I will have him_ she thought, _and I will have his children._

Aang handed Tenzin to one of Tenzin's nurses and quickly pulled Mi into the nearest room he could find and slammed the door shut. With that, Mi pushed Aang against the wall and kissed him fiercely. Her hands beginning to explore his body, while his hands grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. He bent down slightly, just enough to grab her legs and pull her up. She wrapped them around him while he carried her over to the bed.

 **The Southern Water Tribe**

Zuko and Katara had left their children with Sokka and Suki. Usually Zuko would be worried about leaving his child with Sokka, but because Suki was there he knew that his child would be safe. The Kyoshi warrior would do anything to protect children, she had such a soft spot for them.

Zuko and Katara walked along the water's edge, Katara's bare feet kissing the water every so often.

"Aren't your feet getting cold? We are in the South Pole, it is freezing" He said.

"I guess they are a little cold", Katara admitted, "But I like feeling the water, it clears my head, calms me down". She shrugged.

"Katara," Zuko started, "I am so sorry about Aang".

He could see Katara fighting back the tears in her eyes, "I am so sad Zuko, I loved Aang more than anyone. More than I ever thought I was capable of loving." She took a deep breath, "But is it wrong that a part of me is also relieved? He stopped seeming happy years ago" She took a seat far enough away from the water so that neither of them would get wet, "He never really spent time with me or the children".

"I know that he needed to spend time helping the world," She continued, "He is the Avatar. But when he would return home, he would go straight to his students, never home. I think that I was even more sad being with him this past year. Always trying to figure out a way to make him happy. But I am sorry Zuko, you have gone through your own troubles these past years. I am so sorry, losing both Mai and Rashmi.

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulders when she noticed him tense in pain.

"I would have been okay, had Rashmi not hurt Izumi when she left". He scowled, "Left her own daughter".

He began to tell Katara the story in anger, "Mai left years ago. Almost every night I would wake in the middle of the night after a bad dream. It was of the night we battled Azula. Only this time, after you saved me and brought me back, Azula struck you again and there was nothing that I could do. I would wake every night in a sweat, panicked, sometimes, even with tears" he paused, "I can't believe I admitted that to you. But so it was, Mai left because she thought I loved someone more than I loved her".

"Zuko-" Katara began.

"No." Zuko cut her off, "It is not your fault, even if I did have confusing feelings at the time." He struggled to give her a small smile, "Mai and I were never meant to last".

 _Did Zuko once love me?_ Katara wondered as Zuko paused in his story. The idea of him loving her made her blush, her heart pounding in her chest. _But he is just my friend._

"A few years later, I met Rashmi" He started up again, "Our relationship moved fast. Faster than it should of; looking back now, I realize that I was trying to fill a hole, trying to forget the girl I could not have." He sighed, "I had only known Rashmi for about a month before she was pregnant with Izumi." He looked away from Katara, "I know how I must look to you. A monster who only uses people for his own needs. Just like before I joined you and the avatar. But I had every intention to marry her, Katara".

"She was the mother of my child, I wanted her to be there" He took one last deep breath, "I told her the plan, she seemed very happy. Too happy if you ask me, as though that's all she wanted from the start. But, who could blame her? My original intentions were not noble either. But it would take time to get everything ready. She got impatient, and she left".

"Zuko," Katara took his hand in hers, "I am so sorry. I wish I could make it better".

"Please just help Izumi" He looked away from Katara, "I know she feels the loss of her mother, I just want her pain to stop". When Zuko looked back at Katara his face was hard, the same face from his years of chasing the Avatar.

"I will Zuko" she spoke softly, "We can help each other".

With that thought the Fire Lord's gaze softened, the one Katara had seen him give his daughter. The two of them remained sitting quietly on the beach for hours to come.

 **Sokka's Hut**

"Suki," Sokka breathed heavily, "I am exhausted!" He dropped onto the floor.

Suki walked over to where he was on the ground and chuckled. "Come on now, "She teased, "Are you telling me that the big, bad, mighty Sokka was taken down by three small children?"

"They aren't just any children Suki! Do you remember who their parents are? They are extraordinary children, with far too much bending abilities and energy at their age," He looked over to the crib, "at least Izumi can't fire bend yet".

Suki got down on the ground and curled up next to the Water Tribe warrior, "but wouldn't you want to raise one little monster of our own one day? She whispered in his ear.

"Not really" He replied as though it had been a simple question.

"Oh," Suki got up and began to walk away.

"Suki wait!" Sokka yelled to her.

When Suki turned around, Sokka was down on one knee. "I don't want to raise one child with you Suki, I want to raise many. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life exhausted from the life and the children we have together. I want you Suki, every day".

Tears rushed down Suki's eyes, "Yes" She whispered.

Sokka rushed up and hugged Suki tightly. When he put her down he pulled something out of his pocket. He looked up at Suki nervously, "I carved you this" He said holding up a betrothal necklace, "I know it's not very good, but-"

"It's beautiful Sokka," She smiled, "I love you".


	6. It is Time

**The Southern Water Tribe**

Sokka and Suki laid intertwined on their floor when Katara and Zuko walked in.

Katara chuckled softly, "Typical" she said as she walked over to Sokka, "Sleeping on the job. But to be honest, I figured he would just be eating on the job".

As Katara went to cover her brother and Suki with a blanket, she noticed a new necklace around Suki's neck.

She placed the blanket over the two of them and walked back over to Zuko, "They are engaged" she whispered.

"How do you know that?" Zuko looked confused.

"She's wearing a betrothal necklace" Katara had a huge grin spreading across her face, "I guess I should wait to let them tell me themselves".

A younger Katara might have immediately woken them because she couldn't contain her excitement. Zuko admired this new, more controlled Katara; but he missed how happy she was back when he was trying to capture the avatar. Though he was usually trying to squash her happiness at the time, he soon realized after joining their group that even though times were tough, Katara could see the good in a lot of situations. As long as she was helping others, she was happy.

"Finally there will be someone who can keep Sokka in line" Zuko said to Katara.

Katara nodded her head in agreement, "Come on let's go get the kids".

Zuko and Katara trudged back through the snow, Zuko carrying the oldest child Bumi in his arms. Bumi was sound asleep and snoring. A fact that had woken his younger sister Kya up, who had decided to walk along next to Zuko, holding his hand. Every so often Zuko would raise his body temperature just enough to warm the two children.

 _Does he even realize he is doing that?_ Katara had been watching the fire bender from the corner of her eye. Her eyes welled with tears as she saw how attentive he was to her children, even if he didn't realize it. Aang was a good father, who loved his children, but often times he could be oblivious to the needs of their kids. He was always focused on everyone else.

A gust of wind came as they were approaching the hut and she hugged Izumi closer to her chest.

Though it was a cold night, Zuko had never seen Izumi sleep so calmly. She wasn't tossing or turning, _it must be a woman's touch,_ he thought to himself. But even then he knew he was lying to himself. Izumi had been held by many servants, but never had she been this content. It was Katara.

Zuko looked up as they approached the hut, "Did you leave candles burning Katara?" He asked her.

Katara switched her gaze from the infant in her arms to the light flickering in her house, "No".

"Stay here with the kids". Zuko gently woke Bumi up from his sleep and set him down next to his mother.

Zuko ran swiftly, but silently over to the hut and glanced in. He wished he had with him his dual broad swords so that he could arm himself, the light from fire bending would give him away. There was a figure dressed in all black frantically searching for something in Katara's bedroom.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked the figure.

Startled, the figure looked up.

Zuko moved swiftly out of the way of a knife thrown at his head as he threw a fireball at the intruder. The figure moved through the room, throwing objects in front of itself in order to keep Zuko from getting too close. The figure fled out the window, but in his efforts to get closer to the window Zuko lost track of the intruder.

"Damn it!" Zuko yelled as he kicked a piece of knocked over furniture. He threw a couple of fire balls out the window and finally took a deep breath. He walked around the house and noticed almost all of the rooms had been destroyed.

He heard footsteps in the house and tensed.

"Oh La" Katara said quietly looking around her house. "What happened?"

Zuko quickly told Katara all that he saw, "But what could they want?" Katara asked.

She walked into her bedroom and noticed that the only piece of furniture left unturned was her dresser. "They took my betrothal necklace" She whispered.

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know" She looked around, "I don't feel safe here anymore" Katara whispered. "I can defend myself, that's not a problem. But I don't want anyone coming for the kids".

"I understand" Zuko thought for a minute, "Why don't you come back to the fire nation with me? We could leave tomorrow?"

Katara sat and thought. Aang had Tenzin with him, it made the travel possible. But she missed Tenzin, leaving the South Pole felt like she was leaving him.

 _I need to protect my family._ "Okay." Katara sighed, "I need to talk to Sokka in the morning, I need to let him know what happened".

Zuko nodded in understanding. "Katara?" Zuko asked, "Could you start getting the kids ready for bed?"

"Yeah" She looked into the kids bedrooms and noticed furniture everywhere. She took a deep breath and pushed the thought of the intruder out of her mind.

Zuko walked into the guest room, it was the only room left untouched. He got a crib, and blankets from the other rooms and set up an area for each of them to sleep.

"Zuko can you helo me fix this room?"

"I set up the guest room for you and the kids."

Katara walked into the guest room and saw two cribs set up against the wall. She looked over to the bed and noticed that Zuko had brought in Bumi's blankets from his room. She glanced and the floor in the middle of the room and noticed that her own blankets and pillows had been set up in the middle of the floor.

"I figured you would want to sleep with the kids". He shrugged.

Katara couldn't believe everything that Zuko had done. Tears began to build in her eyes, "Thank you" She said pulling Zuko into a deep hug. When she was hugging him it felt as though lightening was hitting her skin, but in a good way.

She pulled away when she realized something, "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I am going to keep watch outside the door".

"Zuko, you don't have to".

"Yes I do" He stated, "I will not have people question your honor if we were to stay in the same room. And I do not plan to let anything happen to you, Izumi, Bumi, or Kya".

Katara knew there was no changing Zuko's mind, "Thank you" She smiled at him. "You're a good father, Zuko, a good man".

Those words made Zuko blush. But he felt proud, hearing Katara say those words to him made him feel something he could not explain. He admired Katara, and to have her think so highly of him was a positive feeling.

He lowered his head and put his forehead against Katara's "You're an amazing woman, Katara".

Before she knew what she was doing Katara leaned in a bit more, her lips getting closer to his, she closed her eyes, and kissed him.

Katara pulled back, "Zuko!" she blushed, "I'm sorry". She returned quickly into the guest room and shut the door.

Zuko touched a hand to the door that was just shut in front of him, and the other hand touched his lips, "Don't be" he whispered.

 **Four Days Later**

Mi was sitting outside of the Air Temple alone while Aang was in his study as a messenger hawk landed beside her.

"I've been waiting for you" She said as she pulled the scroll out from its holder.

She unfolded the parchment paper and broke open the green seal that belonged to the Earth Kingdom.

 _We got it. It is time._

 _-L_

As she unrolled the paper further something fell out.

Mi grinned as she held Katara's betrothal necklace in her hand, "It is time" she repeated.


	7. Realizations

_A/N: I am a horrible person for having this take so long I know! I will try to get another one up within a day to make it up to you guys!_

 **The Southern Water Tribe**

"THERE WAS A PERSON INSIDE YOUR HUT?" Sokka yelled loudly. "That's it. I'll station some warriors outside each door and window. They will be replaced every four hours so they are always fresh! That's it! That should keep you safe!"

"Sokka," Katara began, "I really don't think all that is necessary. After all, I am a water bending master, I can fend for myself".

"Don't be ridiculous Katara! That person could have hurt my niece and nephew!"

Katara sighed and looked at her brother, "I appreciate you being so protective Sokka," She reached over and grabbed his hand, "But I think I am going to go spend some time in the Fire Nation anyway". She looked over at Zuko, "Zuko has invited me and the kids to go stay at the palace with him. It should be a fun adventure!"

"My sister? Go all the way to the Fire Nation with no one around to protect her?" Sokka threw his hands up in the air, "Oh, now I have heard all the crazy ideas in the world!"

"Sokka" Suki said, placing her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder as a gentle warning.

"Excuse me?" The young Fire Lord asked looking directly at Sokka, "Do you not think I am capable of protecting Katara?" Zuko was genuinely offended. He couldn't explain why, but he knew that he would do anything to protect Katara and her children.

"Sush, Spaky" Sokka waved him off with a flick of his hand, "You will be too busy running a country to have time to worry about one, stubborn, water bender"

"Hey!" Katara yelled, "I am not stubborn!"

"I've got it!" Sokka exclaimed, "Suki and I will just come with you!"

"Don't you have things to do here?" Zuko asked, hoping he would get to spend some time with just Katara, "Shouldn't you be learning how to be chief from your father?"

"He will be okay for a few weeks," Sokka grabbed Suki's hand, "Come on let's go pack!"

"Sokka, maybe we should let them go alone?" Suki suggested, sensing that there was something else going on between them.

"Nonesense!" Sokka shouted as he dragged Suki out of the room by her wrist.

Zuko shook his head, _Sokka is clueless_ he thought to himself. _I wonder how he would react knowing that his baby sister kissed me last night._ Zuko shook the image of last night from his head. He knew Katara was embarrassed about it, even though she shouldn't be. He had wanted to kiss her since the day he fought Azula. He had wanted to kiss her more than he had ever wanted to kiss Mai, more than Rashmi.

He could never figure out why he wanted her so badly. Obviously she was beautiful, a slender body, luscious lips, and deep sapphire eyes he could just stare into for hours; but there were other beautiful girls out there too, and none of them made his heart race the same way. Last night, he finally realized why he wanted her to kiss him, and wrap her body tightly around his so badly. When he realized she was in danger, he had never been so scared in his life. He couldn't imagine a world in which Katara no longer existed. Just the thought of her dying sent a crippling pain down his body. He loved her.

Zuko glanced up and noticed Katara shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "Is everything okay?" He asked her.

Katara snapped out of her own mind and looked up at Zuko, "What?" She blushed, "Oh. Yeah. Everything is fine".

 _Oh La! Could I be any more embarrassing? It's like I am fourteen years old all over again! All I can do is think about kissing Zuko!_ Her face began to turn red as she imagined what more could have happened if they had continued kissing. _Stop it Katara. Zuko would never want you now. You've already been with a man, and he left. No man will want you now._

Katara knew that when Aang left, that it would mean she would be alone. In her tribe, for a woman to be with a second man, if her husband had not died, was unthinkable. A woman was truly meant to be with only one man, and if he left, well that was that.

Zuko looked over and saw the frown on Katara's face, "Come on 'Tara what's wrong?"

Katara looked up at Zuko, surprised he had used her nickname from so long ago, "Nothing. Really." She said forcing a smile.

Zuko took a deep breath, "Listen Katara," He walked over closer to her, "If it is about last night-".

"I need to go finishing packing my things!" Katara jumped up and ran out of the room.

Zuko leaned back into his chair. _If Katara doesn't want to talk about it, I won't bring it up. I will just have to wait._

 **The Eastern Air Temple**

Aang was sitting in his study when he heard a knock on the door, "Yes?"

A familiar cheery voice echoed from outside the door, "Aang, it's Mi, can I come in?"

"Of Course!" Aang stood up from his desk and opened the door. "Do you need something?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could talk," Mi sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside her, "It's kind of important".

Aang sat down next to Mi and took her hand in his, "Tell me what's wrong," He kissed her hand, "I will do whatever I can to make it better, to make you happy".

"It's just" Mi looked at the floor and took a deep breath, "Aang, I am with child".

Aang's jaw dropped open so wide it nearly hit the floor, "Are you sure he asked Mi?"

Mi looked at the floor and nodded, "Well this is great news!" Aang cheered, "I would love to have another child! Perhaps it will even be another air bender!"

Mi chuckled as she got up and locked the door, "I was hoping you were going to say that" She looked up at Aang, her eyes hollow. Her eyes reminded him strongly of Azula's eyes, filled with hatred.

"Mi? Are you okay?" He asked cautiously as he rose from the bed.

"Am I okay?" She asked back, "I am great. I am pregnant with the Avatar's child. Finally everything can be set into motion." She inched closer to the Avatar. "Oh, and I don't want my son to be raised with some half water tribe half air nation mutt, so I got rid of him".

Aang lunged forward at the girl, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SON?" He yelled at her as he began to air bend in her direction.

"I would be careful if I were you" She smiled at him, "You wouldn't want to hurt your unborn child would you?"

Aang dropped his arms by his side in defeat.

"If you ever want to see Tenzin again, you will have to do as I say. Do you understand?" She looked the Avatar straight in the eyes, "And if you don't follow my rules, you will never see Tenzin again. And I will drink a special medicine to make me lose this child".

Aang hung his head low. He could not believe what was happening.

"Oh, and one more thing" She said reaching and pulling something out from her chest hidden safely under her clothes, "We already took care of your precious water bender and half breed children". She tossed Katara's betrothal necklace over to Aang, "Does that look familiar?"

Aang clutched the betrothal necklace in his hand. It was the one he had carved for Katara. _This can't mean that she is gone. My children can't be gone._ Tears began streaming down his face, he couldn't control them.

"What have I done" He whispered to himself. _I was selfish. I left my family unprotected. And for what? I had an amazing wife and beautiful children, and because of me, they're dead._

Mi walked out of the Avatar's room and shut the door behind her.

Aang clutched the betrothal necklace close to his heart and lay on the ground. He couldn't force himself to stand, all he could do was lay there. 


	8. Pressure

**The Fire Nation**

"Woah!" Bumi exclaimed as he walked off the Fire Nation ship, "This is the Fire Nation!? This is so cool!" The red and gold colors had caught the young boy's attention and soon he was bounding off the docks at full speed.

"Bumi! Wait for the rest of us please!" His mother yelled after him.

"He's just excited," The Fire Lord said to her.

Zuko walked off the ship with Izumi in one arm while he held Kya's hand in his free hand.

"Momma look!" She exclaimed as she pointed to an older woman selling clothing at a stand just a few feet away from the docks.

"It wouldn't be such a bad idea to get some different clothing. Our Water Tribe clothing will probably be too warm over here," Katara picked up her daughter and began walking towards the old woman's clothing stand, "Bumi, come over here please".

Katara picked out a few new outfits for each of them, but as she went to pay for them Zuko stepped in front of her and handed the woman some money.

"Zuko, I can pay for this" Katara said, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

"I know you can" Zuko smiled at her, "This is just my way of saying thank you for helping me with Izumi".

"But Zuko, I would do that anyway" She said tickling Izumi;s hand, "You don't need to thank me for that".

"I insit Katara," His eyes pleading with her, "Please let me do this".

"Oh, alright" she said, "But don't get into the habit of it, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" The Fire Lord responded.

 **The Palace**

Zuko hurried down the corridor to his Uncle's room.

"Uncle" He said as he bowed with respect to the older man.

"Nephew." He said as he took the last sip of his tea, "Just the man I was looking to see".

"What is it Uncle?" Zuko asked with concern.

"Would you prefer if I told you the bad news, or the worst news first?" The old man sighed as he placed his cup down onto the table.

"Start with the worst I suppose" Zuko grunted as he took a seat on the floor across from Iroh.

"The attacks in the colonies are getting worse." His uncle sighed.

Zuko took a deep breath, "Why can't the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation people try to get along".

"That is the problem Zuko, when a member of the Earth Kingdom and a member of the Fire Nation get along too well". Iroh picked up his empty tea cup and cradled it in his hands, "As of late, those who have been killed, or injured, have been married to, or have a close relationship with members from the opposite country of their origin." Iroh placed the cup back onto the table as his eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears, "Yesterday I received news that three children had been killed. Three siblings, a fire bender, an earth bender, and a non-bender. All because their parents were from both places, because their parents embraced the peace and understanding that the end of the war was meant to bring".

Zuko turned away from his uncle, his own eyes filling with tears. How the parents must have felt when they saw their kids taken. At least he hoped they only saw them taken and not murdered, he could not imagine Izumi suffering that fate.

Rage boiled inside of Zuko, he placed his hands on his knees and took a calming breath.

 _You must remain calm Zuko, you cannot react with rage. Sending in armed forces to attack a group we can't even find would be impossible._

Zuko let out a quick yell, and a small burst of flame accompanied it.

"What is the other news uncle?" He managed to ask after he took a moment to calm down.

"The counsel insists you marry soon," his uncle took a deep breath, "In three weeks time".

"WHAT?" Zuko lost his control, "They cannot just make me marry. I am the Fire Lord, and when I am ready to marry I will!" The only person Zuko would want to marry is Katara, _I could never get her to marry me, she is embarrassed from kissing me. She couldn't possibly love me. Even if she did, so many are against mixing races, it could put her in great danger. I could never do that to her, no matter how much I want her._

"Actually Fire Lord Zukko, unfortunately, they can."

Zuko stared at his uncle expressionless, "If you refuse to marry in that time, the throne will be passed to the next in line for the throne. Because Izumi is still an infant, someone will rule as regent in her place until she comes of age. And according to our laws, that person would be Azula".

 _Never._ Zuko thought, _Azula will never come anywhere near Izumi._

 **The Eastern Air Temple**

Aang sat quietly at the table across from Mi as he ate his supper. He needed to find his son, he could think of nothing else as he did.

"I have a few things I need to do before we can set our plan in motion" Mi stated as she finished the last of her soup.

 _Our plan? I want nothing to do with this! It is her plan!_

"I need to pick up something very important".

"Where will you be going?" Aang asked her, hoping it was far away so that he might fly out to warn Sokka, Zuko, and the other world leaders.

"You will see". Mi said as she pushed her chair from the table, "And Tenzin is coming with me" She glared at him with cold eyes, "And if I come back and hear you have left this island for even a moment, he will be the first of many of his kind to die".

 **The Palace**

Katara sat on her bed, looking at her surroundings. Zuko, had out done himself. The walls, ceilings, and even the floors had been painted to resemble the Southern Water Tribe. The bedding was a mix of blues and whites, it reminded her of home. But even more importantly, there was a door that connected to her children's room.

Zuko knew what she needed, Zuko knew how to make her feel safe and secure. He made her feel safe physically, but Aang had that effect on her too. But Zuko made her feel safe emotionally, mentally. She didn't have to constantly be mindful of expressing her emotions, or her opinions. For years, he had remained her closest friend, being there through all of the hard times. Never once did he falter, never once did he make her feel unimportant.

Katara thought back to the night Zuko chased down the intruder in her hut. It was one of the scariest moments in her life. _What if he had been hurt? What if he had been killed?_ Her world would have shattered if she knew that Zuko would never again be a part of it. She couldn't understand why all of her thoughts had been of him lately, she wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to be embraced by him. She never felt such a strong pull to anyone, not even Aang. _I love him. I love Zuko._

She was taken from her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

"Katara? Can I talk to you?" Zuko asked as he stepped into her room.


End file.
